Scarlett
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Sequel to 'In the Eyes of Wolves'. It used to be a different story but I re-wrote it...: Ok, so you need to read the stories that came before this first..really you need to. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**A sequel is here already? I know right? (insert sarcasm) Well the thoughts for this hit me when I was still writing 'In the Eyes of Wolves' hit me like a fist. I went "OH! Perfect!" and wrote it down in my notebook. I decided to use my old and scrapped story 'Scarlett' in a brand new way!**

**Yea, I know it took me forever but hey it's here now that's what counts.**

**This is the first chapter, remember that questions are always loved, like I always say "I LOVE to answer them questions!" hehe!**

**Plz, read 'Heaven or Iowa?' and 'In the Eyes of Wolves' first!?**

**SUMMERY:**

**Scarlett Église is not normal in the least. Her father was a vampire, her mother was a Shape Shifter. Her father raped her mother and her mother died giving birth to Scarlett. The clan that her mother had belonged to took her to Candy Lance (Scarlett's foster mother) and her daughter Kate Lance.**

**One day at school, Scarlett meets a a new boy, and not only his blood sings for her.**

**Damien Black is, what his mother calls, a miracle child. His mother is Rachael Black, a Shape Shifter and his father Jacob is a werewolf. Damien is both, though on his mothers side, the shifting gene should only be passed on to daughters. After a move to Seattle, WA from the small town of Forks and a new school he already found a vampire. He just didn't know it...her scent was all wrong. It was actually... pleasing. **

**When he finds out can he do what he's supposed to or let her get closer to him then anyone ever has?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own Twilight**

**RATING:**

**T for language.**

* * *

Chapter One--Him/Her

SPOV (Scarlett)

I woke up agitated at Candy, my foster mom. My birth mother died after she gave birth to me. Everyone always said that it was all my fault, that I killed her. I didn't listen to those people. She was currently shouting up the stairs. "SCARLETT! Let's move! Time for school!" she shouted at me.

She was still pissed at me for refusing to tell her and the clan's council what my first form was. Society in the clan I lived in was dependent on what your first form was to, know your standing in the clan.

The council was demanding me tell them what I had changed into, so they can know my placing in the clan. My mother was a Shifter, my dad must have been a vampire. I have to hunt with Kate every few weeks. The only food source around is animals. Humans would look too suspicious.

I growled at her, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! LETS GO!" she shouted.

Growled again as I got up. I then proceeded to my bathroom and showered. I let my long brown hair air dry and went to my closet. I grabbed a brown skirt that had a Polka-dot underlay that peeks out from underneath, it had a Cinched waistband , and a Shark-bite hem. It hung a little above my knees. I then put on a white lacy tank-top and white flip flops.

I grabbed my bag and books, stuffing my cell phone and wallet in the pockets of my bag. I went down stairs and Candy was at the counter cooking god only knows. She wasn't the best cook, which is why I always skipped meals here.

Kate, my foster sister, walked in the door. "Morning Kate," I said.

"Morning Scarlett, I started the car if you want to put your stuff in it," she said, grabbing a piece of toast from Candy.

"Kay, I'll meet you out there," I told her and walked out of the door to her car. Her car was a simple one, a tan Toyota Camry, she liked it though because it got her from A-B. I put my stuff in the back seat. Then got in the passenger side and waited.

She came out a minute later and got in the driver side. "God what's got mom in such a mood?" she wondered.

"Me, what else?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Your form again?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Why don't you just tell them?" she asked.

"Because I hate labels. I hate the system, Dominant or Submissive? And all the classes under that, it's not worth it," I said as she drove.

"I wish you would tell me," she said.

"I wish I could, but the elders could pick your brain for information. I can't risk that," I told her. Even if she was my foster sister, I loved her as if she was my real sister...if I had one.

"Can you give me a snippet?" she asked.

I smiled, "I guess...one question only, I'll answer what ever one I find the safest."

"Dominant or Submissive?" she asked. I thought about it, I sighed, "Submissive right? It's not that bad, look at me and mom."

Kate's first form was a ring tailed lemur. Candy's was a chestnut pony. They were both Submissive and there for limited to jobs that concerned fostering children, cooking, cleaning...est. Submissives tended to be the pray, where Dominant Shifters were the predators and could do any job they wanted.

Our clan was the only one left that still did that. Our leader was so old fashioned I was surprised that girls could actually do what they did.

I smiled and shook my head, "Dominant?" Kate asked her mouth dropped. I nodded, "Oh my god you have to tell me now!"

"Not a chance," I told her. "Until you can hide your mind, no way am I going say anything else."

She stared out the window, "Lion?" she guessed.

I glared at her, "No," I said.

We were at school by then. One thing I hated about Seattle was the constant rain. Why did my mother have to belong to this clan? Why not the one in Florida?

"Come on one more hint?!" she begged.

"NO!" I laughed.

We walked into the high school and a sudden scent knocked me over like a wrecking ball. Wait... I just ran into someone. Not surprising with my lack of focus this morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," I said looking to the person I had ran into. His scent slammed into me again. Like rain, and mixtures of fresh melons and cucumbers. I could tell he was part shifter, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

I wasn't looking at him square in the face but from the side I could tell he had a round face and bright blue eyes that looked almost like sapphires. His skin was coppery, and his hair was black. "That's ok," he said he was grabbing his books.

I helped him pick up his books. I held them out for him. He turned and looked me straight in the eyes.

* * *

DPOV (Damian POV)

I had been staring at a map of the school in Seattle I had transferred to, when someone slammed into me and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," I heard a female voice say. It was an apologetic soft soprano that seemed to make the room spin.

"That's ok," I said getting up to begin grabbing my books. I could hear her as she began to help me pick them up. She held out the books she had grabbed and I turned looking straight into her eyes.

They were a weird shade of bronze, a mixture of red and gold. Her hair was dark, and curly with natural blond highlights. Her skin was clear, a peaches and cream color.

It seemed like my world turned upside down. Like the strings of gravity no longer held me to the ground, it was her that held me. She noticed that I was staring and raised an eye brow.

"Need help finding your class?" she asked forcing back a smile.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her friend giggled. I shut in and nodded. "Let me see your schedule," she said. I handed it to her, she nodded, "Chorus? We need more guys. Thats my first class, I'll show you the way," she said getting up and offered her hand to me to help me up.

I took it and she pulled me up. "I'm Scarlett by the way. This is my sister Kate," she said indicating the girl next to her. I couldn't take my eyes from her face.

"Ok then...I'll see you later Scarlett," said the other girl.

"Kay," Scarlett answered, "This way," she said to me then began to walk through the halls. She smelled sweet, like sugar, mixed with vanilla and cinnamon.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Damian Black," I answered finally able to speak and organize my thoughts. "I moved here with my family from the La Push Indian reservation."

"Quileute?" she asked. I nodded, "Can some really turn into wolves? I've heard the stories."

I laughed, "Well, if I told you I would have to kill you," I told her. The thought of her not existing made my stomach sink.

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

We got to the vocal room and I was put with the basses, she went to sit with the sopranos. After warming up we began to sing a large piece in Latin.

"And Solo!" yelled the teacher.

Scarlett stood and began to sing. She hit high notes that normal sopranos would never dream of hitting. She almost made it look easy, as she belted out high note after high note. It was almost as if she was hypnotizing the group. Hypnotizing me.

So this was how dad felt when he saw mom.

**

* * *

**

I know you loved it but I still like to see those reviews! Ask Questions, I love answering them! This way I can coordinate the next chapter to answer your questions. I need to know what you don't understand...if you don't understand anything that is...(she contemplates...)

**Luv**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it took so long! My computer finally died after working for so long. The hard drive was shot and it had a Trojan virus. (EEEP!) Let us have a moment of silence to morn it's passing...............................May it burn in the fiery pits of what ever is considered hell!**

**Ok enough of that, my brother was actually nice for once and gave me his old one. (He got a new one for his birthday) So that's what I'm on now. Well, was...it was a piece of junk like mine but I used it for a while. Now though, I'm on a new laptop that I got!**

**You can still thank him for this update. I want to dedicate it to my Tech Specialist (Aka my brother!)!!**

Chapter Two

SPOV

I could feel his eyes on me as I sang my solo. No one else looked at me, except out of jealousy, the sopranos hated my ability to sing high. It got me a lot of solos and won me a few contests.

After Chorus I hurried off to Advanced Composition. We were writing persuasive papers.

**(Later)**

By lunch I was ready for bed. The day was dragging and boring. My morning was so dull, I hate Mondays. Kate was chatting with her friends the table that I sat at with her. Out of the corner of my eye though I noticed Damien sitting all alone.

I found my feet changing course and heading for him. "Hey, need some company?" I asked.

His head jerked up and he smiled, "yea, thanks," he said indicating me to sit "How's your day so far?"

I shrugged, "slow, I hate Mondays," I said. "what about yours? How are you liking Seattle?"

"Its really big," he said.

I laughed, " Your reservation is really small, I don't blame you for thinking that," I said.

"Good job in chorus today," he said suddenly.

I blushed, "Thanks," I said then changed the subject, "so, have any siblings?"

"I actually have a younger sister and brother and new baby sister. Just born last month," he said.

"Wow, congrats to your family. What's her name?" I asked.

"Ananya **(ah nahn yah)**. Or just Anna for short," he said, "She's a cutie, she looks almost exactly like mom...darker skin but they could be mirror images if it weren't for that," he said. I smiled, "what about you? Any siblings?"

"I have a foster sister," I said. "she's a year older, but we are as close as real sisters."

"You live in a foster home? Why?" he asked.

"My mother died after she had me and my father never knew about me," I looked down, "my mother was raped."

"I'm sorry," he said.

I shook my head, "no, it doesn't bother me. I just wish I was able to know her, you know? What she looked like, family that kind of thing. I want the jack ass who hurt her to go to the deepest pits of hell," I said.

He nodded, "I know what you mean," he said, "I can't relate but I understand."

I smiled sadly, "thanks," I said then changed the subject. "What's your next class?" I asked.

"Um..." he got his schedule out and looked at it. "Anatomy with Walker," he said.

"Me too, I can show you if you want," I offered.

"Cool, thanks," he said and we got up to put our trays away.

The walk down the hall was quiet. When we got to class I took my usual seat in the back. I had a table to myself, not for long I hoped. I hated being on my own.

"Ah Mr. Black...Yes, Here's your book. You're going to be back with..." Mr. Walker looked at his seating chart. "Scarlett."

Damian nodded and walked through the rows of chairs to my table in the back. "Hello again," he said sitting down.

"Indeed. So, why are you taking Anatomy?" I asked ignoring Mr. Walkers lecture on the circuit of blood through the heart and lungs.

He shrugged, "They didn't have Biology 2 here, it was either this or Chemistry. Me and Chemicals don't mix," he said doing a crossing motion with his hands.

"I prefer anatomy to Chemistry. It's the aspect of learning about your own body that just is amazing," I said babbling.

He chuckled, "I'm guessing you want to be a doctor when you graduate?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Yes and no, I wanted to be a teacher but a doctor sounds more professional and they make better money then teachers," I said.

I ignored Mr. Walker's lecture on muscle fibers, he gives us his notes anyway. "So, what are you doing after school?" Damian asked.

I was surprised at first but quickly recovered, "not much...avoiding going home," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked.

"Because my foster mom is a bitch and I hate her," I stated.

"Oh...Well, would you want to do something? We could go back to my place and do homework if you want...avoid your bitchy foster mom," he said smiling.

I smiled back, "I'd like that," I said getting up from my seat as the bell rang, "Where are you parked? Unless you have gym next?" I asked.

"I do actually have gym next. So, I'll just wait for you when school is out," he said. We were almost to the gym.

I went to the girls dressing room, "see yea later," I called.

"See you," he called back walking to Mr. Belzer the gym teacher.

When I got to the locker room I took out my phone to text Kate, while I laughed with my friends and gossiped about Damien.

**Hey, remember that kid from this morn? Name is Damien, going to his place to do homework. Be back as late as I can.**

**Scar**

As I changed I waited for her answer. I got it a few minutes later.

_Lol K, I'll tell mom. Careful and have fun. ;)_

_Kate_

I rolled my eyes and walked into the gym.

DPOV

I couldn't help watching as she walked away, the way she swayed her hips was intoxicating. I felt my inner beasts growling in longing (just my luck to get both). I reined them in. I couldn't get over my newest discovery. She had said yes. She wants to hand out...with me. I wanted to cheer as I watched other students trickle out of the locker rooms. Then she came out. She was in a blue tang- top that said "Bite me" with a set of fangs in black and plain black shorts and white gym shoes. She looked better then sexy...I had to rein in the beasts again.

She was laughing and joking around with one of her friends who was laughing with her. They walked over to a group of other girls and began to talk and take glances at me. Scarlett began to talk about me with them as she pulled her long curly brown hair into a pony tail.

"OK GUYS TAKE 2 LAPS" The teacher yelled, there was a group groan, Scarlett looked actually excited to run.

She smiled and did a quick stretch as she walked outside. The track was a quarter mile track and would be easy to run...for a wolf at least. Scarlett, was the first one done and had no problem either, she seemed to want to run more when she finished.

The coach barked a few orders and turned to me to give me a tour of the weight room.

I met Scarlett after gym and she still looked keyed up. "I love gym class," she commented.

I laughed, "I think you are one of the only ones in that category," I told her.

"So, what do you drive?" she asked.

"an '86 VW Rabbit. My dad made it when he was my age, so he passed it on to me when he got a newer car," it may have been old but it was a good car. I lead her to my red rabbit (Ha red rabbit get it?).

"That's so cool, I've always wanted a car, but I can't afford one. Plus, my sister comes here everyday anyway. Kind of pointless," she said as I opened her door for her. She smiled, "Such a gentleman," she complemented.

"Thank you, that will make my mothers day, I'm sure that Megan and Douglas are giving more grief than she needs right now," I said smiling. "We may be trampled when we get there just a warning."

We drove through Seattle to a house that backed up to a forest, home sweet home. When mom found out she was pregnant with Megan and Doug, she and dad found a place up here, though my grandfather was more than willing to meet me and my other siblings, and pay for a house close to them. Dad needed to be relatively close to the pack, he had eventually taken his destined position of alpha and Sam took dad's old place.

I stopped in the drive way and got out and tried to open Scarlett's door but she beat me to it. "Ready?" I asked.

"Bring it on," she said smiling.

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**No Comment...just read.**

* * *

Chapter Three

SPOV

A few feet to the front door, two kids came running out. A girl and boy that I guessed was Megan and Douglas. I guessed they were about 4. "DAMI!" they cried.

Damien put his bag and books down just in time to catch them both when they lunged. "Hey you two, where's mom?" he asked putting them down.

"Inside..." said Megan

"With Anna," Douglas finished.

"Who are you?" Megan asked boldly.

Damien tapped her head, "Meg, not nice," he said.

I just chuckled, "My name is Scarlett. Let me guess, Your name is Megan?" I said. The little girl had black hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was a little paler than Damien's. The boy had darker skin than his sister, and a deep brown hair and the same colored eyes as his sister did. Damien and Megan's features looked more alike than him and Douglas.

She smiled, "Meg _is_ my name!" she said.

"MEGAN! DOUG!" a female voice called from inside, "Get back here! You know better than that!"

"It's fine Mom, I've got 'em," Damien called.

A woman poked her head out of the door then came all the way out seeing me, "Hi Damien, who did you bring home?" she asked. She was kind of on the short side, with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. I saw where Damien got his eyes from. She had a sleeping little girl in her arms. It must have been Anna, she had black hair, and dark skin like Damien and Douglas. Damien had been right, her features mirrored his mother's exactly.

"Hello, Mrs. Black. My name is Scarlett," I said walking forward with Damien and his other two siblings.

"Oh, Please. Call me Rachael," she insisted. I caught her scent the same time she caught mine. I moved my hair to show her my neck in respect.

Damien stared at me, "Shifter?" he whispered quietly...too quiet for human ears.

I nodded.

"Come in, we can talk inside," Rachael said.

* * *

DPOV

Mom got the twins to go to their room and play, and showed Rachael to the Kitchen and told her to eat what she liked. She went to put Anna in her crib so she could talk with Scarlett. I followed.

"Did you know she was shifter?" mom asked too soft for Scarlett to hear.

I shook my head, "No."

"Or that she's half Vampire?" she asked again.

"No, I didn't know, she didn't know her parents and I didn't smell it...I've imprinted on her, I feel the pull to her," I said quietly.

I could tell that mom was excited and worried at the same time. "Her eyes are different, not normal for either species," she mumbled to herself. I then ushered her out back to talk with Scarlett. It didn't take that long to put a baby down. Scarlett was at the kitchen table with nothing...of course.

"I can see that we have some things to go over," Scarlett said.

Mom nodded, "Yes, Where is your clan?" she asked.

"Here in Seattle," Scarlett answered quickly.

"What about your other nature?" my mother asked.

"Animals, my foster sister helps me hunt predators, in the woods surrounding my home," she answered again.

* * *

RPOV

Her scent was slightly familiar, the vampire part anyway. Jake would know it. I kept asking questions, then let her and Damien do homework.

_Jake you done with work yet? _I asked Jake with our mental link.

_I'm in the driveway. _He thought back. His voice was hard. I met him in the doorway.

"Do you recognize her scent? The vampire part? It's familiar but I can't place it," I said.

Jake pursed his lips and his nostrils took in the scent. After a second he growled, "Yes," he said his voice hard and slightly angry. I touched his shoulder to try and calm him.

"Who?" I asked softly.

He closed his eyes to prevent himself from phasing in the driveway. When he opened them he didn't say anything, just opened his phone, "Seth, get the Cullen's to come to my place in Seattle," he said.

"Sure Jake, but why?" he asked.

Jake didn't say anything just hung up. Then turned to me, _I'm not sure, but I think I know who her vamp parent was._

_A Cullen?_ I asked.

He nodded.

_Which one?_

Jake sighed, _It's...._

**

* * *

**

Stopping their for the suspense affect. Tune into the next chapter!

**Review? Who do you think her dad is?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Wait over! I hope I didn't make it too obvious...(worries) Oh well, my fault.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter Four

SPOV

We were done with homework a few hours later and were in the living room playing with his brother and sisters. Then I smelled something, it was sweet, but familiar at the same time. "You smell that?" I asked.

Damien sniffed and winced, "Oh yea, I think we have visitors," he said then got Anna off the blanket we had her on, "Stay here guys, _don't_ come out for anything unless someone is dieing," he told the twins.

Their eyes opened wide and nodded.

We got to the door when Rachael did, she took Anna from Damien, "Your dad is outside and would like to see both of you," she said.

* * *

JPOV

Carlisle and his family got to the house, things were better and we were working with them to prevent vamps from entering Forks and La Push, as well as the shifter clan that had been after Rachael. "Do you recognize it?" I asked Carlisle.

He sniffed and his eyes widened.

"It can't be!" the blond Rosalie hissed.

"Impossible," Edward said. We're on better terms than the last time I saw him.

"I thought you would recognize it," I said.

"Bring her out? I would like to speak with her, tell her this information slowly," Carlisle said.

I turned to Rachael, and I felt my gaze sparkle, "Rache?" I asked. She nodded and walked to the house.

* * *

SPOV **(I know I'm switching a lot but hang tight?)**

I walked out to Damien's front yard. I guessed the man with dark skin was his father, he looked just like Damien and Megan. He was talking with eight people that were all pale and had golden eyes. Vampires, by their scent.

"Yea dad?" Damien asked.

Mr. Black looked at his son, "You remember Carlisle and his family?" he asked.

"Yea, Hello again Dr. Cullen," Damien said.

"Please, call me Carlisle. I believe we've had this conversation," he said with a smile. "Now for the real reason you're out here," he turned to me, "Scarlett, correct?" he asked

I nodded, "yes, It's good to meet you Dr. Cullen...Carlisle," I said.

Damien's father whispered something to his son and they went in the house.

"How much do you know about your parents Scarlett?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged, "Not much, just that my mother was a shape shifter and my father was a vampire, and that he raped her and she died giving birth to me," I told him. One of the others behind him tensed but I didn't see who.

Carlisle's eyes got sad, "Raped?" he asked and looked behind him and back to me in a second.

"That's what I was always told," I said.

"Carlisle, let me talk to her," a different male voice said.

A female hissed, she was blond and could be a model, the male whispered reassuring words that I didn't hear to her and walked to Carlisle and said something too fast for me to catch...uncommon for me to not hear something.

"Alright Emmett," Carlisle said.

The female next to Carlisle glared at Emmett, "Be nice and gentle!" she ordered in the matter of a mother.

The one they called Emmett rolled his eyes, "Yes Esme," he said. Then turned to me, "Wanna walk?" he asked.

I was more confused than I can explain, "As long as you tell me what's going on then sure," I said.

He chuckled, and walked with me to the nearby forest, after a few minutes he sighed and we sat on a fallen log. "Your mother wasn't raped," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Let me say a few things first," he said and paused, "You didn't kill your mother.

"Ok, I'm already going in circles, so can you just explain a few things?" I asked.

He sighed, "alright, I know that your mother wasn't raped, and that you didn't kill her. I'm going to tell you about one night from my past, please don't interrupt I will get to the point," he said sensing that I was about to ask something.

"It was about 18 years ago, I was having a fight with my wife. I've never been unfaithful with her until that night. I was hurting, I thought I would loose her, what I did made no sense. I went to a club in Seattle, hoping to forget my fight with Rosie. I saw her," he paused full reminiscing mode now.

"She was beautiful. Tall, dark hair. I remember her eyes, a weird shade of rust, freckles on her nose and cheek bones. She smelled good too, but not like food.

"She told me her name was Violet, and that she knew what I was. She told me what she was and what I meant to her. That I was supposed to be with her as her mate, I had forgotten my Rosie, she was in my thoughts only from then on. She took me to her place that night, and...well I'll spare you the details.

"My wife found me the next day and dragged me home and we left. I was reading the paper when I saw her obituary. I didn't even read it I just burned it. I knew it was my fault. She had explained that if I was too far for too long then she would die....I didn't even remember it that next morning. Rose just dragged me home and kept me there," he paused again then put his head in his hand, "It was my fault, I killed her.

"Do you know why I told you this?" he asked, I shook my head, he sighed, "Violet was your mother..." he paused, "That makes you..." he stopped again, "my daughter."

I was quiet for a second and then my world went black.

**

* * *

**

So? Did you know that was what happened? Congrats if you guessed right!

**Review!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**No comment...I'm sick and not in the mood for a long authors note. So, just read.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Third POV

A woman was thrown across the room hitting a stone wall. Her blond hair was caked with her own blood that came from a cut from her hair line. "I'm doing my best my lords!" the woman said cowering into the dirt floor.

"It obviously isn't working!" yelled one man. There was a half circle of men sitting behind a stone that was carved to look like a half circle. There were eleven men at the desk with brass name plates in front of them. The man that spoke was near the center. He was to the left of the man in the middle of the desk and his plate identified him as:

Third in Command:

High Elder Garrison

"You need to be working harder!"

"I don't know what else to do! Her mind won't let me in to read it!" the woman sobbed.

"We charged you with finding out this information for a reason Sifter Lance," said the man to the right of the man in the center and his plate read:

Second in Command:

High Elder Morse

"You need to complete what we charged you with or you will face the High Council's wrath and not just our own. Do you really want that?" he asked.

The woman was sobbing now, and unable to answer except for choking out "NO! Not...The High Council!...Please!"

"Candy Lance, we gave you a task, and a deadline. If you don't comply, then we will have no choice. It will be out of our hands," said another his plate read:

Head of Temples:

High Elder Bind

She continued to sob, as the man in the center spoke, his plate read:

Alpha:

Highest Elder Mathew Fulton

"Your request to extend your deadline is denied. Your deadline is still the next full moon. You better have what we want, Candy Lance, or you will have a fate worse than death," he said his voice deep and menacing. Candy tried to be respectful as she left but it was hard through her tears.

* * *

EmPOV (Emmett)

I caught Scarlett before she could hit her head on the large bolder behind her. Shit, I didn't mean to make her faint! I didn't think she would considering the world she lived in. I ran my free hand through my hair, shit, what am I going to do?

I sighed and took a better look at her. She definitely had my hair, thick brown and curly. Her eyes had a gold tint that I guess came from her vampire side. Her mother's eyes were a weird shade too. The cut of her face was angular like a vampire, but only if you looked close enough. Everything else was Violet. Violet's face was immediately in my mind, her small jaw, full but unbalanced lips, her almond shaped eyes, slight cheekbones. Scarlett looked almost like a copy of her mother.

Violet had had less precise features, not as sharply cut. Her hair had been long and black, so black that it showed blue in the sun light. Her skin had been darker than Scarlett's but I guessed that it was the vampire that made her look paler than she was.

My guilt came back as I carried her back at human pace. I hadn't thought of Violet in years. Seeing Scarlett, my memory was in full blast showing image after image that related to Violet. Rosie had almost killed me that night, and wouldn't even look at me for years. I had tried everything to forget Violet hoping that the guilt would go away. Of course I couldn't though (I hate vampire memory).

Where would she go now? I wondered suddenly. She was in a foster home, I could claim her. _Rosie wouldn't like it. I'll talk to Alice and Rose, get some idea. I can't let her stay there though._ I thought.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"She fainted," I said.

Bella came over and touched Scarlett's hand. When Bella touched something or someone's hand she could see their past like one of Alice's visions but they don't change, "She was dropped at the..." she cocked her "Cave of the Seattle clan's Head Council. Then given to a "Candy Lance" as a foster child. She and her foster sister Kate are really good friends. People all her life have blamed her mother's death on her," she paused, "she's in love with Damien," she whispered.

Alice turned to me, "You can't let her stay in that house she's in now. They want her for something and will do anything to get what they want," she said.

"What do they want?" I asked.

"Her first form," Alice answered, "They want to know what it is so she can be placed in society, and study her. The experiments they do will kill her," she said. "Bella did you see anything about that?"

Bella shook her head, "No, it was heavily blocked. No one could get through that," she said.

I turned to Rose, "Rosie?" I whispered. Alice took Scarlett and I walked over to Rose. Her arms were crossed, "I can't let her be hurt, she's my responsibility. If I wanted her to stay with us, what would you think?"

She sighed, "I don't know," she said looking at Scarlett, it's almost a reminder of that night you cheated," I was about to protest but she held up a hand, "Hang on...she's also what I've always wanted, I child," she said. "Part of me wants her to leave, but another wants her to stay. I have mixed emotions, but I won't let her be hurt. She means a lot to you, that's all I need to know right now. I'm behind you if you want her to stay," she said her posture relaxed. "You and I have a house up here, we could stay there, if you wanted," she offered.

I grinned, "Really Rosie?" I asked.

She touched my shoulder, "Yes, she means something to you, and hurting her means hurting you. I won't have that," she said.

"Thank you," I said I was about to say something else but Alice interrupted.

"She'll wake up in 3...2...1," she said.

Scarlett groaned, "Ah, I feel like I was hit by a train," she mumbled.

"That tends to happen when you faint,"Alice chimed, startling Scarlett. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Alice!" she said.

Scarlett sat up scooting away, "Hi," she said unsure and slightly frightened.

Bella and Esme knelt down in front of her, "Sorry about Alice," Esme said.

"She can be a little...exuberant," Bella finished with a smile. "You don't need to be scared," she said reassuringly. "I'm Bella," she said.

"And I'm Esme," Esme said softly.

"That's Carlisle, Esme's husband. That's Edward, my hubby. Jasper, Alice's husband. You know Emmett, and that's his wife Rosalie," Bella said pointing out each family member. Each said a hello and waved.

Scarlett was shaking slightly, "Are you alright?" Carlisle asked. Scarlett stayed silent, "It's alright, I'm a doctor, you can talk to me," he reassured her.

"Taking it all in," she whispered. "I've never had any blood family member. To find out I have some it's a bit overwhelming."

"If he offers, how would you react to living with Emmett and Rosalie?" he asked, I tensed.

"Well, probably hesitant but I would want to," she said. I instantly relaxed and decided to ask her later.

"Carlisle, it's a bit late, she needs to go back," Alice said her face was a bit worried. "I actually think she should stay somewhere else tonight," she said as her face went blank for a minute, "She should stay with you and Rose," she said to me.

I held back a grin as Rose said, "You are welcome to stay with us, we have a place here in Seattle," she offered.

"What about my foster mom, Candy?" she asked distaste in her voice.

"We can call her, let her know you're ok?" Bella offered. "You can say you are staying at a friends house," she offered.

Scarlett sighed, "No, leave her to wonder," then she turned to me and Rose, "Thanks, I would love to."

I restrained myself from doing a victory dance.

**

* * *

**

So? Review, tell me what you think?

**Luv**

**RWH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**No comment...just read and remember to review.**

* * *

Chapter Six

SPOV

I said goodbye to Damien and waited to see how we were getting to said house. My inner animal longed to be let free...in any form. It longed to run, to charge through the forest and rip through dirt. Emmett (it's too weird to call him dad or father) looked awkward.

"Um...we...you..." he struggled.

"We can run, just leave me a trail, and I'll be right behind you," I said.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "how?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "shouldn't you know this? I'm like Rachael, a Shifter," I said. I stepped behind a tree and took off my clothes and Shifted my form. I never went for my Premier Form...I'm not that dumb. I was in the shape of a black Irish Wolfhound. I took my clothes in my mouth and handed them to Rosalie with a plea in my eyes.

"She's asking if you will carry her clothes Rose," Edward provided.

She nodded and took them. Emmett was staring mouth open. _ You shouldn't stare...it's impolite,_ I thought waiting for Edward to relay it. Yea, I know shifters can project their thoughts...thanks to my vamp side though, I can't.

Edward chuckled as he relayed what I though. Emmett's jaw snapped shut and he looked away. I moved my head to signal them to start. Rosalie got it because she was paying attention to me. Where Emmett was still looking away.

I sniffed the spot where they had stood, when I found the scent I walked around a bit to be sure I could follow it. With a growl I leaped into the forest after them.

I leaped over logs and my inner animal was so excited that it almost over took my control. I couldn't let it though...people may get hurt, and besides it would be a little weird if a huge dog was spotted in Seattle. I got to the edge of the forest. Where the trees thin out and town becomes more dominant than nature.

I changed form again. This time a house gray cat (...what? It's still a predator). I continued into the outskirts of Seattle. It was definitely the rich side. Nice houses lined the street. Some looked more like mansions than houses. Emmett and Rosalie's scent lead to the biggest of them all...of course.

Shifters try to avoid being ostentatious. Subtlety is our ally. This house/mansion...not subtle. It was almost the size of the White House, no I'm not kidding or exaggerating. It was painted a light blue, a contrast to the other white houses, with a white door and trimming. The lawn was beautiful, flowers, bushes, and trees adorned it. I slipped through the white iron fence. They were just opening the door, I jumped past them and into a huge room. The walls were a deep red, with gold trimming, (I couldn't tell if it was real or not) the floors were a soft deep gold carpet.

"Scarlett?" Rosalie asked. I gave her a "who else would just do that uninvited?" look, and nodded. "Um, follow me," she said going up the stairs. I jumped up the steps behind Rosalie. The house was even bigger inside than on the out.

Rose lead me down a long hallway and to a door near the end of the hallway. "Here's the bathroom, you can change in here and then I can take you to your room," she said closing the door behind her.

I stretched letting my bones and muscle elongate and transform. As soon as I was human again I put my clothes on. Rosalie gave me a tour and showed me the bedroom that I could stay in.

* * *

Third POV

Candy Lance was pacing her living room back and forth...where was that slut? Running around with that male, most likely. Her tail in the air. She gritted her teeth. "KATE! Where's Scarlett?" she yelled to her daughter.

"She was going to a friends house after school, that's all I know," she said back.

Candy growled. Tomorrow was the full moon, if she don't get her premier form out of her then she food for the predators...not something she was eager to have happen. She didn't want to be tried by the High Council, her punishment would be food for the full moon hunt.

She shivered at the thought. No she wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

SPOV

I explored the house as a cat after Rose had finished the tour. I sniffed walls and the carpet committing scents to memory. They had a library...I never picked Emmett or Rosalie as avid readers. I jumped onto the shelves and looked at the titles. Classics, non fiction and a rather large selection of romance. I would have to come up here later. On another floor I found just a closet...a very big closet...I didn't go in for the fear of getting lost, the next a bedroom and bathroom. On the main floor was a huge entertainment room, big screen huge speakers the works. The basement held a weight room...I doubted that Emmett needed it but he probably had it for show.

When I got back to my room I was still in awe of it's elegance. The walls were a scarlet color (fits my name don't it?) and the covers and accents were black or silver...thank goodness there wasn't any gold.

I contemplated calling Candy and Kate to let them know I wouldn't be home but dismissed it...Candy didn't deserve to know. As soon as I had Shifted and had clothes on a knock sounded at my door. "Come on in," I said. It was nice that people actually knocked here.

Emmett poked his head in, "can I talk to you?" he asked

"Go ahead," I said jumping on my black and scarlet bed, "I'm listening."

He walked in and sat at a cherry desk with matching chair backwards in the corner. He looked a mix of guilty and nerves. "Scarlett, I'm sorry," he said. "I wish I had came looking for you. I wish...I don't know," he said looking down. "I guess I wish I could make up for it," he paused looking unsure, "I was wondering if maybe you would want to stay here...more permanently?" he asked. "I could talk to your foster mother, and anyone else I need to," he offered.

I grinned, "really? You want to keep me?" I asked eagerly.

He looked up, "Yes," his face was still guilty.

"Of course I'll stay here!" I said excited. "You don't need to beat yourself up dad," the term felt weird to say but right at the same time, "You never knew, I don't blame you."

He looked up suddenly, "Dad?" he asked, more to himself than anything. "I'm a...dad," he said whispering to himself and he grinned. "You really want to stay?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, I've never known any blood family. It feels good to even know that I have some let alone stay with one," I said a smile coming to his face, "Besides, Candy is insane," I said then laughed.

He laughed with me, "I'll have to meet her, I'll take you to school tomorrow and pick you up then we can go you your foster house and get your stuff while I talk to Psycho Sweet."

I laughed, "Psycho Sweet? Never thought of that one," I said. "I have Lanceless, Can-dandy, and just Psycho Bitch of Chocolate," I said.

"You are my daughter," he said still laughing. He got up and looked at the clock. "Well, mortals sleep...so, goodnight?" he said more of a question.

I yawned in response, "yea, night," I said. Emmett looked awkward, I had a feeling he was debating weather to kiss me goodnight or not. "Dad," I said and he looked at me, "A hug is fine," I said with a smile.

He smiled back and came forward giving me a hug, it was strong but not bone crushing. "thanks, goodnight," he said.

"No problem, I'll have you trained yet," I said and he laughed as he walked out.

The next morning Rosalie woke me up and took me to the closet floor, "I think we're the same size," she said browsing through the racks, "ah! Here it is," she said pulling out a dress. It had a deep V-neck, and was black and white. The sleeves were long and would go to my elbows that's for sure. It was kind of short though, going to my knees. She was aware it was winter...right? She pulled out a pair of black pumps and handed both to me. "Oh...do you need...uhm...undergarments?" she asked uncomfortable.

I blushed, "Kind of," I said looking down.

She ran off and came back with a bra and pantie set, they were white with black lace. "I haven't worn these yet, you can have them," she said handing them to me. I tried to protest but she cut me off, "Come out when you're done and I will help with your hair and make up.

I found that the bra was a push up and I actually had a cleavage. I looked in the mirror and was glad I didn't fight Rosalie on this. She had good taste. I came out and Rose did my hair down and curly, my make up light and natural. "You might want to get used to this. Alice will be over when you get home to take you shopping...don't fight her either. She'll drag you if she has to," Rose said chuckling. "There, done. You look beautiful."

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and she was right, "wow," was all I could say. I wasn't just beautiful I was drop dead gorgeous.

"You'll bring the men to their knees," she said confidently.

"Thank you Rosalie," I said turning and giving her a hug.

"No problem," she said. "Emmett is waiting downstairs for you. See you after school," she said. Her and the rest of the Cullen's were posing as college students starting next term.

"Ok, see you later," I said grabbing my bag and running down the stairs.

"I see Rosie got to you," Emmett said.

"Yea," I said smiling, "I can't wait to see peoples faces."

He laughed and lead me to the garage. There sat a blood red, Dodge Ram 3500 Mega cab pick up with an 8 foot bed and duallies. "Oooo, Nice truck," I praised.

Emmett grinned, "Thanks, it's a 6-cylinder, turbo diesel, 6-speed, black leather seats, and 4 wheel drive," he said. "Rosie is a great mechanic, she jacked this baby up."

School went slow and Kate met me at lunch before I went to sit with Damien, "Where were you last night? You've got Candy ripping her hair out," she said.

"I'll explain after school."

After school Emmett drove me to Candy's. She was screaming in anger and stormed out of the house, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU SLUT!? WITH HIM!? GETTING LAYED YOU WHORE!? JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" she screamed.

Emmett pushed me behind him and puffed up his chest, a growl rumbled in his chest, "_never speak of her mother like that_," he growled. "I suggest you shut your mouth, I'm her father. You need to get out of my way before I throw you out of the way," he said.

"Try it Muscle for brains!" she yelled.

He was about to when I grabbed his arm genteelly. "dad no," I said.

He turned to me and nodded, "go get your stuff," he said and I ran past Candy to my room.

I shoved clothes and my other belonging s in my suit case. I didn't have many but I still had to sit on it to close it.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked looking around, "Are you leaving?" her voice was sad.

"Yea, I found my dad...or he found me. Kate my mother wasn't rapped. Dad was her mate, but he was already married to a vampire, she took him away and my mother died of separation from him. He never knew about me or that she was pregnant. Just that she was dead," I said excited.

"I'll miss you," she said. Then she hugged me, "don't forget to call...maybe we can do slumber parties like when we were little?" she asked.

I smiled, " yea, that would be cool," I said. "We can do it with my new aunts and step mother. She's actually pretty cool. She helped me get ready this morning."

"That's good. I'm glad you found them," she said.

"Yea, I'll give you a call," I said going downstairs.

"You better," she said jokingly I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

**

* * *

(meanwhile...EmPOV)**

I stayed tense as Scarlett ran past me to her room.

"You have no grounds for this!" Candy yelled.

I showed my teeth, "As her father I have the right," I told her, "I asked her if she wanted to stay and she said yes. You have no choice."

She hissed, "I have legal custody," she said.

"Not when the birth father shows up!" I countered.

Scarlett came out and hugged a girl. She had a suit case in her right hand. When she got closer I took it from her. Putting it in the back seat.

**

* * *

Yea, Scarlett is off to a better life...but it's cloudy on the horizon...does a storm lie ahead? Oh...I said too much, oh well. Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


End file.
